The Kiss That Sticks
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: When Revlon comes out with new lipstick, bad things happen to the unluckiest man in the world. And yes, that includes getting kissed by random women. AU. Percabeth fluff.


**This is a one-shot based off the Revlon commercial for their new lipstick. You'll get a better idea if you watch the beginning of the commercial with the girl and the guy in the elevator. **

**Anyways, enjoy and review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Revlon lipstick!**

* * *

**The Kiss That Sticks**

To say that Percy Jackson was an average guy would be flat-out lying, and to say that he was unlucky would be an understatement. He was about as far from average as you could get.

This six foot tall man had black messy hair and sea-green eyes, and he wasn't very bright. The biggest thing, though, had to be that he was very, very unlucky. He was the kind of person where every silly superstition (walking under ladders, black cats, salt spilling etc.) was actually a very serious possibility.

Our cataclysmic man was currently walking down the streets of Manhattan. He was going to his favorite coffee shop to have lunch. He wished more than anything that his little outing would go alright and he would return home unscathed. That was too much to ask for, though, and he should have known that.

Wearing his blue button down shirt and jeans, the twenty-one year old Percy continued to walk down the street, stopping at a corner and waiting in a huge crowd for the red street light to change so they could cross the street.

Meanwhile, down the block, a woman by the name of Silena exited a store that was full of all sorts of different make-up products. She was the kind of woman who was always on top of the latest trends. She was always updating her wardrobe and changing her style.

Earlier she had entered the store to find the new Revlon lipstick with a butt-kicking shade of red. She had heard about it earlier from her friend when they had eaten breakfast together, and she had no choice but to hurry to the closest store and buy it.

Upon stepping onto the street, she stopped and started rifling through her bags until she found her lipstick. Feeling all giddy inside, she plucked the plastic wrapping off, uncapped the stick to reveal the "butt-kicking" red, and applied a healthy amount of it on her lips. She smacked her lips together and placed the lipstick in her purse before pulling out her compact mirror. She studied her flawless red lips, trying to decide if she liked it or not.

Her first thought was, _damn I'm good at putting lipstick on without a mirror._ Her second thought was, _I have to test it._

Snapping the mirror shut, she looked up and immediately spotted a rather good looking black-haired man waiting for the light to change. She zoned in on him as her target and started power-walking towards him.

She glanced up at the light to make sure it was still red, but saw that just then it changed to green. She panicked and started running—well, as close to running as she could get with three inch pumps and a bunch of bags.

_Finally,_ Percy thought as the light changed from red to green. He was about to take a step when he was suddenly slammed into and knocked down onto the hard pavement.

He gave a small yelp as he saw a pretty blonde sitting on his chest, grasping his shirt collar and staring down intently at him.

"Please don't hurt me," he squeaked, shutting his eyes tight. So now the women were going to start assaulting him on his afternoon outings? Great, he really was unlucky.

Silena didn't say anything. She just leaned down and planted a big kiss on his cheek, causing Percy to open his eyes in surprise. Confused, he watched as she studied the spot where she just kissed him.

"It's so red…" he heard her whisper, causing his confusion to grow even more.

"Umm…" he spoke up, "what are you doing?"

She only ignored him and kissed him two more times on the cheek.

Now, Percy was having a good time, he wasn't going to deny that. But he was just so confused as to why she was doing this. He didn't even know her!

Then, suddenly, she got up with an excited expression saying, "It's still so red."

Then she just walked away like nothing had happened.

Percy, meanwhile, she sat up and sat on the pavement in front of the cross walk, looking helpless and feeling confused.

_Well that was…strange._

He just wordlessly got up and started walking again, deciding to blame it on his bad fortune.

From then on, people kept giving him strange looks, and he found out why when he stopped in front of spotless window. Gazing back at him was a man with red kiss marks all over his right cheek.

He blinked and scowled, trying to rub it off. However, the marks stayed on there, barely losing their brilliant color.

_Dammit! I hate lipstick!_

Percy just continued to scowl and decided to bag his earlier plans of getting lunch.

_I need to go home and wash this off._

So he turned on his heel to leave but stopped short when he saw a really short, black haired girl (not Thalia) with spiky hair and strange gold eyes staring up at him with brilliant white teeth. She just leaned up and gave him two kisses: one on his chin and the other on his left cheek.

He just blinked as she grinned and exclaimed, "Still works!" before skipping off down the street.

He stared at her retreating form with distaste.

_What the heck is going on? What was she talking about?_

Glancing nervously around him, he quickly started walking down the street, intent on getting home before more strange girls kissed him.

As he rushed around a corner, he caught sight of a girl staring at him, a stick of lipstick in her hands. He watched as she started walking towards him. He swallowed and started jogging slightly. As he turned into a small park, he noticed a few girls with the same sticks of lipstick staring at him. He then saw them start running after him.

"_It's still red…"_

"_Still works!"_

"The lipstick!" he exclaimed to himself. They were testing it on him!

Oh, that was cruel.

He started running faster. Just as he saw the exit back to the streets, he was tackled by girl (how they caught up to him, he had no idea) and then all of them (about ten or so) swarmed over him and started planting kisses on him, giggling and smiling.

In those full three minutes that it took them to kiss him and be satisfied with their results, Percy realized three things: one, he had inhaled about a fourth of hairspray; two, women were crazy; and three, he _really hated_ lipstick with a passion.

When they finally dispersed (one even slipping her phone number in his pocket), Percy groaned, wondering if he had possibly killed out a species in his past life. How come he had such bad luck? He didn't deserve this! He didn't do anything to anyone!

Normally he wouldn't mind girls chasing after him, but these women were crazy!

_I just want to go home…_

He slowly got up and trudged home, trying to keep his face covered.

_Maybe if they don't see my face I'll be safe…_

And it actually worked. He was able to get into the lobby of his apartment building without anymore kissing. He sighed in relief and pressed the up arrow for the elevator. As he waited for it to arrive, a women with wavy blonde hair arrived and stood next to him.

Percy glanced down at her and forgot to breathe for a second. She was stunning, which was an understatement. There wasn't a word worthy enough to describe her. He could see she had stormy gray eyes and quite frankly, a nice body. It didn't help that she was wearing a curve-hugging dress.

"What happened to you?"

He blinked, realizing it was her that had talked. He stared down into her eyes and saw her smiling at him, causing his heart to stutter.

He took a deep breath before answering. "I was attacked by rabid women."

He then went on to explain about his theory about the lipstick.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. The new Revlon lipstick," she replied, chuckling. "Well, that's too bad. I guess it could happen to anyone, right?"

"Well," Percy countered. "I'm not exactly average, if that's what you're saying."

She raised a delicate brow in question as the elevator doors dinged open. The two stepped in and he explained about how unlucky he was. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name…?" Percy slid in smoothly.

"Annabeth Chase," she replied, grinning. "I live on the seventh floor."

"Percy Jackson, sixth floor. That's probably why I've never seen you before."

She just smiled and they watched the floor levels light up above them when they passed them. Suddenly, Annabeth stepped forward and pressed the button under the floor levels that stopped the elevator.

Percy stared at her. "Umm, what are you doing?"

She didn't say anything as she pulled out a tube of lipstick—the new Revlon "butt-kicking" shade of red lipstick.

"I have to test it just to make sure…" she mumbled, smirking.

Percy felt his eye twitch slightly. He watched as she applied the lipstick before putting back in her pocket.

He swallowed and took a step back, running into the wall. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. The good thing—she was gorgeous, and he wouldn't mind kissing her senseless right here. The bad thing—he didn't know her, and he wasn't sure he could handle more kisses!

Annabeth smirked and advanced towards him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed her body against his. She stared up into his scared sea-green eyes and felt her knees grow weak. She thought he was really good looking, and she wasn't just doing this to see if the lipstick worked…

Finally, she smiled and pulled him down, planting her lips on his in a playful kiss.

Percy, who was shocked, realized that she was the only one to kiss him on the lips.

He finally smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, the kiss taking a happy and gleeful turn.

They pulled apart, both breathless. Annabeth grinned. "I think it works."

"Hmm…" Percy replied, still holding onto her. "I don't know…maybe we should test it again."

She laughed as he leaned down and placed a gentler and sweet kiss on her lips.

"I think my luck is changing," he mumbled against her lips.

She smiled and leaned over to press the button she had pressed earlier, causing the elevator to start up again.

Annabeth ran her hands along his face. "Why don't you come to my loft and we'll get you cleaned up. Maybe we can test this lipstick a little more afterwards…" she said coyly.

Percy grinned. "I'd love to."

Yes, his luck was finally changing, and it was all thanks to that damn lipstick.

**

* * *

**

**I love fluff :D **

**Did anyone notice the extra character I put in (not talking about Silena)? If you did, let me know. I'm interested to see who noticed. **

**Thanks for reading and review, review, review (please)!**

**-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
